vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Costumesbydebbie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:1970 McCall's 2506 Size 10.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 23:17, August 31, 2011 Trouble editing Hi, And really welcome, this time (the above is a canned message sent by a wikia bot, using the last logged-in admins' name). I am not sure what is going wrong for you as I cannot recreate what you did, except that an image is required (click on that area, it should prompt you to upload). The template is pretty straight-forward and is supposed to walk you through it, but I never use the one going from the front page... Some people have problems using certain browsers, too. I had to delete your gallery additions. They were not working, since they did not actually link to anything. May I suggest holding off on adding gallery pictures in category pages until you are more familiar with how the wiki works? Most things become clearer if you edit in Source mode. Sorry if everything seems to sound a bit curt, but I am terribly behind, and packing to go on a flight, and will not be available for 1 1/2 weeks (admins are regular users with a few extra tools). Petite Main is another admin (located in Europe, so there will be a time-delay) who may be able to help you. Best wishes, --tarna 20:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) On adding new patterns Hello again, I am back from vacation, and was going through the new additions - still catching up. Thank you for adding all those new patterns. Please note a few issues: - Our pattern naming conventions are to add a space and a capitalized letter, starting with A, then B, etc. to a manufacturer name and number when a pattern with the same name and number already exists. Absolutely no dates or descriptors in titles. I have moved (to the correct name)most of your new entries based on that. - Please check if a pattern already exists, before adding a new record. I had to delete several of your new additions as duplicates. I do hope you are having fun with the wiki. Best regards, --tarna 23:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) picture format and sizing Hi Debbie, Unfortunately, wikia appears to have changed the way you can format pictures before adding them (not giving the option to specify pixel width in the adder), thus resulting in a lot of pictures being place as thumb images, which does not agree with the formatting on the page. I simply change this manually in Source edit mode (the tab at the top of the edit field, which defaults to Visual). You can also upload in a smaller size and avoid the issue, then add as full size. To make sure the text does not wrap (once the thumb property is removed), there must be at least one carriage return between the picture text and the description text. Hope this helps. Best regards, --tarna 20:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) New vendor links go to the bottom of the list Hi, Just a friendly reminder (see our About page). New additions to the vendor list on any given page (as in life - go to the end of the line) go to the bottom of the list, not the top.... Things on this wiki need to stay non-competitive to function properly. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 08:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC)